rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Avorax
Avorax is a Byzroth demon (AKA lesser demon) who has been on Gielinor since Zaros brought the Avernic legions from Infernus, serving as a foot soldier in a grand army. He naturally sided with Zamorak during the end of Zaros's reign, eagerly winning his freedom from his Chthonian masters. He has since then manifested on Gielinor while keeping his physical form safe on Infernus, eagerly tormenting other races as suits his pleasure. This character is played by Raltin Avarr. History Early History Avorax was born from the eternal fires at the heart of Infernus long ago, taking his first steps into that fiery hell with eagerness. He survived many centuries on his homeworld in the Avernic tribes, and into the Chthonian uprising, eventually becoming the soldier slave of those once great demons. It was through these many years of slavery and tribal life prior that he honed his skills as a fighter, having hundreds of years to do so. He served in a legion for what seemed like an eternity, until came the day that Zaros arrived on Infernus. Through Zaros's clever ruse, he gained several Avernic legions, and among those legions was the one that Avorax belonged to. So it was Avorax's fate that he arrived on Gielinor with others of his kind, marching through the portals that Zaros had created. Many years followed that faithful day, and Avorax did that which he had done since the day of his birth from that ancient flame: he fought. Avorax witnessed many battles through the course of Gielinor's history, and enjoyed every moment of carnage that each brought him. When the Zarosian and Zamorakian division struck chaos through Zaros's ranks, Avorax sided with Zamorak as did the other Avernic for the promise that Zamorak would liberate the Avernic from the Chthonians. After Zaros was gone, Avorax returned to Infernus along with the other Avernic and fought with his legion brothers against the Chthonians under Zamorak's leadership. After two decades the Avernic rose victorious, and Infernus their's at last. Avorax, free to do as he pleased since the moment of his birth, chose to continue his service as a warrior to Zamorak in gratitude for all he had done, and returned to Gielinor in spiritual form once again to serve Zamorak in his army. Several ages have passed since then, and Avorax only continued to grow in prowess as a warrior and a tactical fighter, fighting for chaos as he always has done. He still manifests on Gielinor to this day, and when not being called upon to fight for Zamorak, can be seen surfacing from time to time in random areas across the land. Whack-A-Vampyre Avorax, inactive for quite some time, decided to visit a Zamorakian area. He found himself in Canifis in Morytania, and disguising his manifestation as a Zamorakian priest, he walked into the bar. Avorax then saw a vampyre juvenile handling a captured Zamorakian human, and decided to have a bit of fun. Seeing how the juvenile was struggling with controlling the human, he began insulting the vampyre and mocking him for not being worthy of a slave. After much banter, and struggle with his human, the vampyre was close to relenting, but became angry and began to leave, attempting to bring the human with him. Seeing his mind game was at an end, Avorax lost his temper at last and his disguise failed, the manifestation becoming demon-shaped once more. He approached menacingly while holding up a large table like a giant fly swatter, and the juvenile ran in fright. Surprised the vampyre didn't stand his ground and fight; Avorax was amused enough to the point he broke into laughter. Having forgot about the human, he teleported out of the area in a short burst of flames and disappeared to places unknown. Un-Natural Activity Avorax decided to strike a bit of fear into a Saradominist city, and what better location than the infamous Falador? Being powerful for an Avernic, Avorax opted to not use an manifestation to bring harm to the city's tavern, but instead made use of an old trick; natural and unnatural disaster. In Infernus, Avorax began influencing the structures and items of the bar, at one point he had a full out fight of tables and bottles attacking a goblin and a hobgoblin which had chose to drink in the bar. He even ended up possessing a swan from the castle moat and had it fly into the bar, making disturbing gurgling and hissing noises as it attacked and was stabbed to death by a bystanding old man named Richard. Eventually Avorax's fun was put to an end as Richard released a spell stored in a crystal pommel from his sword, which broke the crystal and scattered Avorax's influencing energy on the small area of the bar. Avorax decided he had had enough fun, but couldn't resist sending Richard off with a small parting gift. Avorax summoned an Avernic spawnling outside the bar railing, which leapt like a rabid monkey at Richard's head; clawing and biting the poor man, much to Avorax's parting amusement. Subterfuge Seeking to infiltrate a Saradominist stronghold for the forces of Zamorak, Avorax ventured forth into the White Knight's Castle, disguising his manifestation as a monk seeking to sanctify the altar in the castle. He met with some gate guards, knowing one of them to be an under-cover Zamorakian, and requested the Zamorakian to accompany him to the altar, where Avorax cursed the altar to scorn the prayers of the knights and allow his impling spies within the castle. Avorax left with a smile on his false face, and bid the knights goodbye. Bringer of Nightmares Avorax, seeking to spread doubt and insecurity, found his next mark in none other than an Icyene name Lidrana, who had befriended an aviansie named Jarren who had saved her life. Avorax watched and waited, and found his moment to strike whilst she slept at night. Avorax entered her dreams, easily worming his way in; as dreams are chaotic, random things, more suited to his kind than the orderly Saradominists. As he entered, Lidrana's peaceful dreams took a turn for the worst, as she found herself in a hellish nightmare spawned by the demon. Her first reactions were those of surprise, and anger as the demon manipulated her dreams into hellish revelations. Avorax searched her sleeping mind, finding and using information he found against her. He called her a hypocrite, and began showing her actions of her own that showed her to be less than a good servant to Saradomin. He revealed much of her own hatreds to her, much to her denial, and played on her mistrust of Armadyleans in an attempt to get her to turn against Jarren. Despite her defiance, Avorax knew his words struck her deep as doubt began eating away at her mind. The last moment of the nightmare was a true moment of fear for Lidrana, as Avorax brandished forth a mirror that showed Lidrana her darkest self; and the creature that looked back upon her in the mirror was not a true night terror. Avorax released his grip on Lidrana, who awoke with a cold start, covered in sweat and filled with new insecurities. Vork the Ork Since the death of Bandos, Avorax decided to check on Gielinor's more prominent Bandosian populated areas, wondering if there could be a chance to get them to fight for Zamorak. Avorax entered the Goblin Village near Falador, disguised as an ork of The Chosen Battalion, and infiltrated the area to do his spy work. After only a few moments, Avorax lost his temper with a Bandosian commander name Fulgrash, and got into a brawl with him. Not used to fighting in an ork's body, Avorax took several injuries during the battle, and the present Bandosians were getting suspicious of how he lacked any response to pain and how his wounds did not seem to bleed. After distracting them for a moment, finding it easy to focus their attentions on verbal argument, Avorax changed the face of his manifestation which was underneath a dark hood. When their attention finally shifted back to him again he stated that he was undead, and that a hobgoblin necromancer had brought him back to life to fight for Bandos in death. The Bandosians seemed adequately fooled by this, nodding their heads and saying that it made sense. Avorax did not stay too much longer after that, but he did find it amusing how long he was able to get the Bandosians talking about topic of racist jokes involving goblins. Avorax decided that this should be a slow infiltration job, and that warming their cause to Zamorak would take a while, and left to make preparations. Characteristics Personality Avorax has not survived thousands of years by being slow and stupid; he possesses strength and cunning, and is not to be underestimated simply because he is a lesser demon. Because of his power and experience that he has earned through his many years of life, he possesses a great confidence that contains an air of cold authority. Like all Avernics he holds great rage, making him short of temper and eager to fight. As much as he enjoys rending the flesh from bone with claws and fire, he thoroughly enjoys breaking an opponent's mind, he views mentally straining an opponent as a greater victory than simply killing them. All in all, he can be cruel and seditious, and one should be wary about trusting him. Very rarely, he may help a good cause, but only for his own selfish gain and not for any nobility of heart. He is more proned to sympathize with Zamorakians of any race, be they demons or not, than followers of other gods. Abilities Avorax is strong and agile, a formidable opponent from his thousands of years of experience, and is not be underestimated. He is strong in the ways of fire, born from it and shaped by it, and is capable of devestating foes with searing blasts of heat. He can raise shields of fire that cloak him, making him difficult to close in on, and reducing the damage dealt by opponents. He becomes particularly dangerous when entering his battle rage, becoming as crazed and bezerk as one would imagine a rabid Fremennik would be, this can be triggered if he is infuriated during a fight or by the smell of excessive bloodshed. In combat he is capable of feeding off the energy his opponents use for prayers and curses, using it to bolster his own attacks and defenses, so be wary. He is even capable of draining energy out of runes that are used by mages to cast spells, and can quickly leave a mage defenseless. The runes he can siphon energy from are: fire, lave, smoke, chaos, death, blood, and soul runes (meaning mages should prepare adequately before confronting him). Being in a spiritual form on Gielinor, he can change the shape of that manifestation to suit his needs, and thoroughly enjoys decieving others. He often takes time to study opponents and assess their weaknesses before making his move. Despite demons being able to possess opponents, he hates doing this, viewing the bodies of other races as unreliable, and preferrs to make use of his manifestation instead. Alisases These are a few fake names that he chooses when he disguises his manifestation, the names clearly show his vanity, as they can often be rearranged into his actual name or portions of it. *Sir Avor Aksley: White Knight Alias *Alvorix: Druid Alias *Xao Var: Eastern Islander Alias *Vork: Ork Alias *Priest-Knight Xarov: Black Knight Alias Other Information *For his battle prowess and tactical skills while he was still a slave to the Chthonoians, he was promoted to a commanding position in his small legion, which was composed primarily of Byzroth. *Due to his time in Zaros's army, he knows ancient spells, but prefers to stick to his standard fire based magics. If he does use ancient magics, the spells he is most adept in are smoke based spells. *He has a sharp dislike for holy music giving praise to Saradomin, so much so that it can be considered a weakness. *If he met a Chthonian, and knew that he could win, he would attack the other demon without hesitation, as few things anger him more than catching sight of one of his former slavemasters. *Despite his vicious personality, he still possesses a mischievous quality that makes him enjoy causing every day annoyances, much like an imp. *Avorax regularly tries to bolster his power using divination energy, to that end; energy rifts have become places he frequents, as he tries to absorb and store energy. *Mahjarrat are one of the few creatures that Avorax fears. Trivia *Avorax's name was made to sound like the last name of the creator's main character's last name: Avarr. Media Volcanic landscape by jhibbs-d8a1j9b.jpg|Infernus. Avoraxberserker.png|Avorax's berserker state: his manifestation takes on a more fearsome appearance. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Diviners Category:Summoners Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user